


Sunnydale High, 2x14 "A Mid-Valentines Day Sweethearts Dance"

by bsumone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsumone/pseuds/bsumone
Summary: Testing the waters again...
Kudos: 1





	Sunnydale High, 2x14 "A Mid-Valentines Day Sweethearts Dance"

**Author's Note:**

> While in psychosis for most of my twenties, I talked to myself about a Buffy remake during a large chunk of my time. This was supposed to be the series that came first... I'm just practicing my writing and nothing more.

Previously on Sunndyale High

The Sunnydale Strangler has been shot and killed by Detective Dad. No word yet on the missing boys, but officials have brought forth new evidence that has been found which could point to a group of abductors and not just one as they had previously assumed. More on that story as it continues to develop.

Ms Summers is considering an offer for Tasha. A Summer Internship at her Digital Media Company in Los Angeles... on one condition. She asks Tasha to set up a meeting between her and that librarian who keeps staring at her when they meet. 

Tensions are rising between roommates at the condo when Harmony realizes that she refuses to share her living space with a shoe stealing, blouse ruining, ex-husband smooching (!?) former Hellgod, or whatever she claimed to be, any longer. "Get the hell out of my condo... now!"

Whitney happily and gratefully recieves the almighty glorificus into her home with a welcoming hand gesture and a smile that says you can stay as long as you need... most retribution seeking revenge bringing cheating husband destroying fantabulous one. She did have one humble request of the currently mortal HellGod. "Just try not to drop too may f-bombs in front of the kids."

Tasha informs Mr Williams that Ms Summers has requested to meet with him. He immediately rejects the offer. She says that she doesnt understand. He says that she never will, and he ends the discussion.

While on patrol... Marley confesses her feelings for Tasha, who already knew because Patton accidentally told her earlier that day and she just wanted Marley to know that she kind of has feelings for her too, but she met someone recently and she is going to see where that goes instead. Tasha mentions that she is bringing this new someone to the dance. Marley can't wait (with a halfhearted smile).

While Grocery Shopping, Principal Harris runs into a hooded woman who is trying to shoplift, but he knocks all of her cans out of her sweater. He recognizes her. She's that demon woman that made everyone hate him during the race for principal last year. He remembered her burning up. He offers to help her and she tells him she doesnt need his help and to leave her alone. He tells her she looks like she needs help. She wants to argue, but she has nothing to argue with so she says she doesnt need his help and she leaves. He's left with remorse, and a strange curiosity about who she is and where she'll go.

2x14 "The Mid-Valentines Day Sweethearts Dance"

A piece of every chosen girl from each of the human worlds is born as one and hidden in another universe. She alone decides the fate of all that exists. It is her choices on which the outcome will be based. She is the only one who can save us. That is her destiny, and this is her story.

Vice Principal Kendall walks the busy halls of Sunnydale High right along side her professional counterpart... also her superior: Principal Harris. Its Valentines Day. They're both recently single, although her ex wasnt murdered by the Sunnydale Strangler and left to be found by her... eyes starring right at her... head in their dinner plate...Who's Next written in blood on the wall... She shudders at the thought, before turning to look at him with compassion. He's holding up really well. Better than she would be. She cant even seem begin to wrap her head around the terrifying new idea of vampires being real. That reminded her... she needed to cancel the Valentines Day Sweethearts Dance because well... it goes until after dark and she didn't need to risk having vampires doing vampire-y things to the students during her first School Dance as the new Vice Principal of Sunnydale High. She had a thought about hearts, and blood pumping, and vampires drinking blood. She blurted out loudly that they should cancel the dance! "...It's not safe at night for students."

Principal Harris couldnt agree more. He thought about everything that he'd experienced over the last year and a half. From Jesse being killed by what turned out to be vampires, to the coach and the Principal being decapitated at their desks, to the angry mobs chasing him through town and shadow people that turned the townspeople into lunatics, that camping trip with the survivalist club and they all turned to gunk leaving that poor kid with ptsd, which is going to manifest into reality anyday now he was sure...and The Strangler. One of the worst HORRORS of them all was Cordelia Chase becoming the Principal of Sunnydale High AND HIS SUPERIOR for a month and a half. They really were living on top of a ... whatever the heck the kids were calling it. He couldn't remember the name. Hellhole? Hellgate? Something like that. He decided to reschedule the Valentines Day Sweathearts Dance for after lunch. 

Harmony spoke up again. 

She suggests that because they have been spending so much time together, maybe it would be a good idea for them to attend the school dance together. Xander is surprised, and asks if it's a date. She says no, and he says that he might like for it to be a date. She says that maybe it could be a date and he says, "okay then it's a date." He goes into his office, and she goes into hers. She sits down at her desk, and he sits down at his. Suddenly, they both become uncertain of why they've just agreed to spend Valentines Day on a date with eachother. 


End file.
